


势均力敌

by dorayin12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorayin12/pseuds/dorayin12
Summary: 里包恩和风被诅咒之前的一段往事关于我为什么会爱上你PWP注意





	势均力敌

“本届的胜者是——风！”  
  
风在海啸般的欢呼声中抱拳，向躺在地上的男人微微鞠了一躬。他拒绝了场外助手递过来的毛巾，只接过了自己在打斗中丢出去的长袍。四面观众席坐满了人，从近在咫尺的特等席，到山顶模糊成一片的面容，无一不在高喊着他的名字。一股又一股名为“风”的声浪汹涌而来，配合喇叭里现场解说夸张的溢美之词，仿佛要把他整个人都推向高空。  
  
年轻的武术家套上长袍，随意地把辫子从敞着的领口中顺出来，挥手一甩他那标志性的赤色的大襟，又引起更多兴奋的喊声。他的目光向背侧的观众席一扫而过，微笑，没有再多停留就翻身走下赛台。  
  
内场过道直通向休息区，热情的尖叫在身后紧紧追着他，喇叭不知疲倦地通告三十分钟后颁奖仪式的消息。虽然离内场向记者开放还有几分钟时间，但工作人员的热情没有比记者们低半分，依然把他的路围了个水泄不通。他友善地推辞掉所有关怀和签名的要求，径自走向自己的休息室，开门，落锁，把所有人都关在外面。  
  
“冠军还没颁奖就派出杀手，你们黑手党可真有效率。”  
  
“那当然，你有点自知之明就该知道，有多少人做梦都想射你。”说话的是个高大的男人，全身包裹在纯黑的西装之中，衬得手上一大束玫瑰更加娇艳。他的嘴唇挑起，毫不客气地斜靠在门边，以一种半严肃的姿态把花递给对方——“最强武术家。”  
  
凤眼微眯，风看着里包恩，笑容里有种心知肚明的意味 。武术家刚伸出手，胳膊就被男人鹰爪似的大手一把钳住。那力气大得几乎让他摔倒，下一瞬他整个人被拽着转了半圈。花哗地一声掉在地上，血红的花瓣散了一地。  
  
杀手没有给他抗议的时间，两根训练有素的食指猛地回扣，像是扣动扳机似的，正正按在对方胸部敏感的两点。  
  
“啊！”  
  
风惊叫出声，头本能性地后仰，撞在男人宽阔结实的肩膀上。  
  
“打了这么多场，居然没人想到攻击你的乳头，真是可惜。”  
  
里包恩带着笑，慢条斯理地说。隔着长袍， 两只手的食指和拇指捏住风的乳首，以同样的速率细细地碾磨。风的身体被紧紧地夹着，他下意识推开里包恩，却被那人抱得更紧，只得任由他玩弄自己。  
  
武术家的身体不安地扭动，他几乎是耻辱性地意识到那手指正是他数月来盼望的东西：它们修长、有力，肆意乱来，却懂得他所有的弱点和一切使他快乐的方法。它们在揉捏自己的乳头，时而摩擦侧面、时而按压那小小的顶峰。它们越来越快，像是跟着自己呼吸的频率 。他咬着牙，没让自己在发出任何声音，几声压抑后的抽噎从鼻腔中泄出。  
  
“比完就跑，连句道谢都不说。” 里包恩在风的耳畔轻轻吹气，很享受地舔舐对方偷偷热起来的耳垂。  
  
“是怕被人知道你当着几万观众的面，对男人发情吧。”  
  
“我……没有！”胸前的爱抚让风全身又愉悦又痛苦，那感觉一阵阵地传向他的下体，令他下身本已肿胀的火器更加灼热难耐。他依然靠在里包恩的胸前，侧着脸仰视里包恩，想要以此分散些注意力，但那只让他的身体更加难耐。男人的下巴被修得很干净，下颌线笔直干脆，一如刀削。他像往常一样没有喷任何香水，但带着让人难以忍耐的吸引力，靠得越近越自知无法逃脱。  
  
风被里包恩的味道包裹着，他像是融化在杀手的怀里，一向很伶俐的嘴巴在这一刻忘了台词。  
  
“没有吗？一打完就穿衣服，不是你的风格啊。”  
  
里包恩拽着那块被他蹂躏多时的前襟、猛地左右一扯，令它紧紧地贴在风的皮肤上。那长衫质地不厚，忽然绷紧的布料清晰地显出主人健壮的肌肉轮廓，以及胸前两颗无法掩饰的突起。  
  
“这个被他们拍到的话，明天的头版头条会是什么呢？”  
  
杀手好整以暇地笑着，一边挑挑下巴示意门口。门外的一片嘈杂第一次涌入了风的耳朵：媒体记者都来了，他们全部聚在门口，正为得到第一个采访的机会而争抢最好的位置。  
  
隔着一扇门，像是下一秒就会涌进来。  
  
“最强……”  
  
怀里的人脸上泛着诱人的潮红，一深一浅的语气撩动里包恩的神经。他抱着那个热烘烘的身体，每一块肌肉都渴望与它做爱，恨不得立即撕掉它上面所有的束缚、与它彻底地肌肤相亲。风刻意压低的声音挑起了他的好胜心，他想再做些什么，以迫使风发出更大的声音。  
  
他感到风的右手摸到自己的胯部，沿着西装裤的沟壑，一点点摸了下去。  
  
“最强杀手在公共场合、扯旗？”  
  
风的手掌罩住里包恩双腿间的硬物、那个令他不得不一直抱着花束的原因。那东西在裤子里忍耐了太久，杀手毫不掩饰他的贪婪，任由风上下按摩他的鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。他的嘴角露出一丝笑意，他永远都瞒不过风，尽管他早已放弃了尝试。  
  
  
  


头从侧面伸过去，他们吻在一起，久别重逢的嘴唇对彼此都是助燃剂，刚一接触就在两个人间升腾起一股火焰。风意识到自己几乎是迫不及待地张开嘴，把舌头伸入对方的口腔，里包恩舌头卷着他的，在两个人的口中不断翻转。它们亲密无间，燥热难耐，一阵阵电流传到两腿间的鼓胀，像是正在经历着一场性爱。  
  
里包恩揉搓着那件可怜的长衫，把衣领撕扯到一个几乎要崩开的宽度，然后将它从风的肩膀上刷地脱下去，露出他整个上身。杀手终于离开了风的乳头，将两颗被玩弄得通红的肉粒彻底暴露在空气中。  
  
大张的十指几乎遮住风半个胸膛和整个腹部，它们被汗沾得黏腻不堪，在武术家的身体上粗鲁地抚摸，粗糙的指尖划过硬挺的乳首，几乎让风痉挛起来。两个人分开嘴唇，额头抵在一起，溺水一般地拼命喘气。  
  
“看来……那些男人，已经满足不了你了……”  
  
耳畔带着喘息的话语下一刻转变成一个野蛮的推搡，风被整个按在墙上。里包恩用手撑在他的两侧，将他结结实实地控制在双臂间狭小的范围。男人居高临下，黑色的瞳孔死死地锁在他胸前的龙纹身，浑身的黑色罩在他头上，比起调情，更像是毫无遮掩的挑衅。  
  
风挑起嘴唇，气息与里包恩的交织在一起。他无意平复自己混乱的呼吸，他意识到汗正从身体的各个地方涌出，血管在肌肉里擂鼓似的跳动。他面对的是一场真正激烈的较量，战意与情欲交缠在一起，他兴奋不已。  
  
那片黑色压上来，风被狠狠地挤在墙上。他抬起双臂抱住里包恩的脖颈，大口吮吸着男人的嘴唇，将他的舌头包卷着吞入自己的口腔。口涎从四片嘴唇的缝隙噗噗地挤出来，沾得满下巴都是，全然不顾平时的矜持和绅士。风任由那双手在自己身上毫无章法地乱摸，它们解开布质的腰带，把长裤连同内裤刷地一下褪到脚踝。西装冰冷的折角与衣料紧贴着赤裸的肉体，全身的敏感点被男人不安分的动作来来回回地摩擦。  
  
里包恩的手摸下去，掐住风的臀肉，武术家吃痛地发出一声闷哼。他的下体已然无法忍耐，向风顶撞过去。  
  
“啊！啊啊啊……啊啊……”  
  
裸露的阴茎经不住这样的攻击，刚一松口，风就惊叫出声。最初的冲撞让他的脑内一片空白，反应过来后紧接着是一连串的刺激。里包恩两手抓掐着他的屁股，像是把他当成了自慰器，一遍一遍用鼓胀的裆部碾压他的性器。  
  
风用尽全身的力气抱着里包恩，持续的刺激令他绷紧的肌肉不住颤抖。他的生殖器被弄得燥热不堪，噗噗地流出前液，把里包恩的西装裤和自己的腹部弄得又黏又湿。酥麻的快感从胯间传遍全身，他们被反复地满足着，却同时诞生了更大的空洞。  
  
“里、里包恩……”风手心满是汗液，插在里包恩同样湿成一条条的头发中。  
  
“给我……”  
  
被叫到的人停了一秒，杀手想露出一个往常似的笑容，却先意识到了自己胀热的面颊和干涸的嘴角。他的侧脸贴着风，从内兜里掏出润滑剂，庆幸自己选择的是简单的挤压胶管，而不是其他需要更精细操作的款式。他的手有些抖，呼地挤了一团，粘稠的液体包住手指， 顺着掌纹流下来，在他手上暧昧地黏成一片。  
  
“唔……”  
  
里包恩没有犹豫，直接插入风的后穴。杀手的食指强健有力，刚进入一个指节就激得穴口不安地颤抖起来。风抱着里包恩的颈，额头抵在男人的肩膀上，隔着西装被擂鼓似的心跳震得发不出声音。身后缓慢的插入令他不由得屏息，第二个指节进来时明显的侵入感让他的身体愈加热起来。那根久违的手指正在深入自己的体内，穿过漆黑的通道，一点点分开壁上的软肉。  
  
“吞得这么卖力，是不是在台上时就做好准备了？”一瞬间风以为里包恩这样调侃，但屋子里只有情欲翻涌的声音，那声音缠绵，缱绻，却又暗藏着野兽般的暴戾，像是下一刻就要把彼此撕碎似的。风大喘着气，满嘴咸味，几乎有过呼吸的错觉。他觉得全身的神经都汇集到身后，惴惴不安地期待里包恩的每一个小动作。他感到第一根手指慢慢退出，食指和中指沾满了润滑液，多出来的顺着风的臀沟流下，糊成一片。粘液又湿又滑，他恍然有种从自己的穴口中流出的错觉，给他带来巨大的耻感和快感。  
  
两根完全插入的指头开始在风体内转动，指节分明，指肚微微弯着，几次恰巧擦过风的前列腺，让他惊叫出声。男人似乎对手指和耳畔的享受都相当受用，一只手托着他的臀瓣，灵活的手指在他体内肆无忌惮地动起来。  
  
“帮我拉开。”  
  
里包恩感到下体一阵阵胀痛，几度濒临释放的边缘。杀手久经训练的手指过于敏感，能清晰地传递每一个细小的触感。他懊恼地意识到自己总是低估风的吸引力，他令他沉醉、高昂、失去控制，心甘情愿地把本能亮给他。  
  
从他在遥远的观众席看到他的那个瞬间起。  
  
风放开抱着里包恩的手，两条胳膊都因太过用力而发麻。他舔舔嘴角，捏住西裤正中金属的拉锁头，沿着两腿间凸起的鼓包，一直拉到底端。里面的硬物把内裤高高顶起，顶峰湿得乱七八糟，在灰色内裤上晕出一片诱人的深色。  
  
那东西被风一抓，立刻舒服得颤抖起来，粘稠的体液沾满了那只手。里包恩倒吸一口气，他的性器被风完全从桎梏中解放了出来，紫红的血管碰碰跳动，顶端仍在扑簌着喷出前液，散发出男人浓烈的体味。它在风面前高高挺立，它在讨好风，它在取悦风。  
  
它在要求插入风。  
  
“这么大的东西……”风握住里包恩的整根，用润滑液严严实实地包裹住，那东西的温度高得吓人，“你居然能藏住？”  
  
“这很简单。”里包恩挑唇，手掐着风赤裸的腰，猛一用力就把他抬了起来，“因为所有人的眼睛，都在你身上。”  
  
“包括你？”风的视野突然升高，难得地低着头才能看到里包恩。他配合地张开腿，缠住里包恩的腰垮，大腿内侧紧紧贴着里包恩肌肉紧实的腰部。他的双臂环着里包恩的脖颈，身体悬空，背部大片的肌肉抵着墙，全身的重量几乎都放在里包恩的身上。  
  
“包括我。”  
  
风低头吻下去，嘴唇接触时里包恩仍能感受到他微笑的弧度。但那温情在瞬间就荡然无存，里包恩双手扒开风毫无防御的穴口，一个挺身，把自己的性器推入风的肉洞里。  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
  
突然进入的异物让风一个扬头就叫了出来。他猛吸了几口气，本能地想要躲开，但自身的重力让他无计可施。他感觉到自己在下沉，被一点点撑大，与其说是被插入，那更像是自己主动吞食里包恩。  
  
“给我全都吃下去，一点都不许剩。”眼前跳动的肌肉实在太过美味，那颈上漂亮的纹线因仰头而变得更为清晰，连接着风耸动不已的三角肌。男人没有留力，冲着风毫无遮拦的脖子和肩膀，就这么咬了下去。  
  
“唔啊……嗯、嗯……”  
  
痛感与快感接踵而至，那是与里包恩做爱的必需品。他会像这样弄痛他，用牙齿、用嘴、用手指、用阴茎，然后立刻让他忘记一切，只想与他像动物一样抱在一起做爱。风大声喘气，他与里包恩肉贴着肉，汗水交融，所经历过的任何一场战斗都无法相提并论。身后的撕扯感提醒他集中精力，令他不得不把所有的注意力都放在自己的肉壁与里包恩的接触上。他感到脆弱的内壁被一点点撑开，那东西又湿又热，在自己体内挺进。  
  
里包恩松开口，连续的啃噬用尽了他肺里的空气。他喘着气，额头贴着风的颈窝，整个人被风圈在怀里。武者健壮的肌肉塞满他的视线与感官，野兽般的力量感将他团团围住，那可算得上是世界上最凶险的地方之一。它们如此强大、年轻，战无不胜，现在却正用尽所有的气力，只为抱紧他的头颅与肩背，吞进他的阴茎。  
  
“做得好……啊！”  
  
“你以为……”风抬手把湿成一缕缕的鬓角别在耳朵后面，他的半张脸沁满汗珠，溪水似的沿着脖颈流下来。武术家带着笑，毫不掩饰他混乱的吐息，“现在是谁在主导？”  
  
肉壁再次收紧，里包恩高叫出声。那感觉像是他少年时第一次百分百命中所有目标的速射练习，像是把满膛的子弹全部打入靶心，却又比那单纯得多。他的阴茎被风严丝合缝地包裹着，挤压着，那甬道潮湿而炙热，正在夺去他所剩无几的理智。  
  
“不是我吗？”里包恩狠掐住风的乳头，殷红鼓胀的肉粒被他的拽长、碾压，在他手指间无助地挣扎，直到那突起的主人呻吟出声。  
  
“不要……弹……”  
  
那声音过于淫靡，像沾了水，似乎在求饶又似乎在求他不要停，单是听着，便觉得塞在风体内的肉棒又粗了几分。  
  
“你、说……这样？”  
  
两侧乳头同时被弹动，风满脑子是炸裂般的快感。他从不知道在经年累月的习武后，他伤痕累累的上半身竟然还会如此敏感。他不用兵器，身体一向是他最强的武器，但他又总是被这个男人找到弱点，他竟不觉得恐惧，反而想与他靠近、再靠近，直到合二为一。  
  
“……呼、哈……里……进……”  
  
“风先生，请你谈谈获胜后的心情！”  
  
一句话同时打碎了墙壁两边的气氛，门外原本只是小声对话的记者顿时炸开了锅，争先恐后地扯着嗓子向里面喊话。里包恩和风面面相觑，他们衣着不整，呼吸零乱，一个人的阴茎正插在另一个人体内，方才意识到自己与门外的人潮只有一墙之隔。  
  
“我……唔！”  
  
“啧，反应还真快。”  
  
风那一刻产生了就地打晕里包恩的冲动，他只被外面分神了不到一秒，就让杀手抓住了空隙，猛然抽出又狠狠地顶进他的穴口。捂嘴的动作只勉强压制住了冲口而出的喊声，风的脸烧起来，他不知道刚才的、以及更早的呜咽是不是已经传到门外立着的耳朵里。  
  
“风先生，你对刚才的比赛怎么看！”  
  
“风先生，传说你这次比赛后就会宣布隐退，是真的吗？”  
  
“风先生，听说地下钱庄出一千万港币买你输，这说明你拒绝了他们吗？”  
  
“风先生……”  
  
他的一声回应激起门外千般波浪，问题像潮水似的涌向他。风被外面的声音吵得又羞又恼，只想找个理由赶快把门外的人群打发走。他下意识地看着门——那唯一的他的外界间的屏障，却看到一只手伸了过去，清脆的“咔”的一声，他入内时按好的门锁被里包恩打开了。  
  
“把它关上，他们会进来的！”风慌慌张张地伸手去探，却被里包恩抱着腰，向另一侧移了几步。任是指尖再怎么伸长，他也够不到那扇没加锁的门。  
  
“唔！里……等、等一下……”  
  
里包恩停止挑逗似的突袭，用尽力气向那甬道顶进去。他风身体被不断地抽空又立刻填满，容不得他一丝喘息。西服的后领被拧成麻花，身下的撞击让风死命抓住他唯一能抓到的东西。一只手捂着嘴，但却捂不住鼻腔中一声接一声的抽噎。不止这样，还有水声、还有肉体撞击的声音，风绝望地意识到，它们太响了，太响了，震荡着整个房间。  
  
无比的听觉享受也刺激着里包恩。他早就注意到了，过量的润滑液从两人交合的缝隙中流出，又被他一个挺身顶回到风的体内。他的阴茎被那液体包裹着，又粘稠又光滑，在风火热的甬道中胡作非为。  
  
“不愧是、呼哈……最强武术家，居然懂分泌爱液……”  
  
“你收声！”  
  
像是回应他似的，身下又一个更猛烈的挺入，正撞在风的敏感点上。那快感过于激烈，他忘了再次捂住自己的嘴巴，大声叫出来。  
  
“风先生，你还好吗？需要送医吗！我们可以进去吗？”  
  
风一震，他又一次伸出手，徒劳地试图重新锁上那扇门。  
  
“我、没事，唔该。”  
  
话在结尾处几乎只剩了气音，他依然被里包恩不断地插入。他的甬道背离了头脑，完全不听他的指挥，快乐地吞噬着里包恩的性器，把前列腺的敏感点送到他的面前。顶我，我也要，就是那里，快点，用劲，好棒，他的嘴紧紧地贴在里包恩的颈侧，他耳朵里全都是自己身体发出的声音。  
  
“风先生，评论说冠军争夺战你没有用全力，你认为这是一场势均力敌的对抗吗？”  
  
“……不……我……”  
  
疯狂的入侵停了下来，里包恩的阴茎正抵在敏感点上，男人笑着看他，微微转着腰，用阴茎头碾磨他体内的那点。  
  
“这、是一场……”  
  
风抬起头，额头贴着里包恩的，他们的脸上都是汗水和潮红。两双黑色的眼睛看进彼此，它们细长、美丽，翻滚着深不见底的欲望。  
  
“这是一场，势均力敌的对抗。”  
  
灼热的空气吹在里包恩的唇上，他们吻住对方。  
  
门外的所有声响下一刻不复存在，两条湿热的舌头在口中搅住彼此，游蛇似的缠结环绕。风抱紧里包恩的头颅，男人坚硬的黑发从他的指缝中挤出来，永远梳理整齐的背头乱得一塌糊涂。里包恩再次顶进去，他瞄准了风的那点，用掉他剩下的所有气力，顶入风的身体。  
  
低吼在口腔中互相震荡。里包恩接下了风本应出口的呻吟，风接下的，里包恩明白，是他长久以来无处发泄的体力、精力、欲念、对完整的渴望。  
  
与爱情。  
  
怀中人的震颤起来，他腰上的两条腿绷得紧紧，强健的肌肉将他缠得透不过气来。里包恩的双手用力，指尖深深没入风腰间的皮肤，把风抽动的身体牢牢固定在自己与墙壁之间，将最后一次顶撞送入风的肉穴。  
  
“唔！”  
  
他们大张着嘴，像刚完成一场赛跑似的大口呼吸，嘴唇被啃得脱了形，汗液都流到嘴巴里，完全不顾平日里骄傲冷静的形象。  
  
“风先生，马上要颁奖了，你休息好了吗？”  
  
敲门声适时地响起，他们额头抵着额头，小声笑起来。  
  
“收拾一下？”里包恩问，他还在风的体内，过量的精液充塞着刚刚得到休息的甬道，由他的阴茎带出来少许，糟蹋了他今天唯一一条裤子。两条腿像是走了几十里路似的又酸又痛，他不由得有些担心自己是否能将风稳稳地搬到桌边去。  
  
风活动一下满是汗水的手指，双臂松松垮垮地环在里包恩的脖子上，男人的领带不知消失到了哪去，衬衫扣子被拽开好几颗，露出南欧人皮肤白皙的胸膛。里包恩还在他的体内，彻底软下来的性器被他的肉壁吸着，失去了方才的威慑力。他们贴在一起，像是有了四只手、四只脚，和两幅相视微笑的面孔。  
  
“嗯……等一阵。”  
  
他还不想离开他。

【完】


End file.
